This invention relates to a spade lug, and more particularly to a spade lug for making an electrical connection between a conductor attached to the spade lug and one of several different electrical terminals.
Spade lugs are often connected to an electrical conductor in order to facilitate a connection between the conductor and a terminal such as that found on an audio amplifier, loudspeaker, or the like. Although the terminals on most electrical components use a threaded binding post, for which a spade lug is ideally suited, other types of terminals, such as those having an opening for receiving the conductor or a pin-type connector which is connected to the conductor, are becoming more popular. Thus when an electrical component having a threaded binding post is replaced by a component having a different terminal, all spade lugs utilized to connnect conductors to the old component have to be removed or replaced, which is expensive and time consuming.